


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Stanford University, adventures in dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies/pseuds/Happy_Fluffy_Rainbow_Bunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester isn't sure what to make of things after Gabriel Novak (notorious trickster and his brother's boyfriend's older brother) starts asking him out somewhere out of the blue. At first he thinks it's just a joke but when Gabriel persists he finally breaks under the pressure and agrees to one date. Just one date. But much to Sam's surprise what he expects of Gabriel and what Gabriel actually does are two very, very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Out Of The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> As with a lot of my fics this is based off an RP and the idea kind of laid eggs in my brain. 
> 
> Constructive comments are lovely!
> 
> And it's simple. If you don't ship it, don't read it.

Hey Winchester. -GN

_What do you want this time, Gabriel? -SW_

Just an answer to my question is all. -GN

Will you go out with me? -GN

_For the tenth time, no. Why do you keep asking me? -SW_

Because I'm a persistent little shit and I have a gut feeling the deeeep down you like me too. -GN

_We're not even that close as friends. -SW_

_I mean, I hang out with Cas a lot and I know he's your brother but I really don't know you well enough to date you. -SW_

So? -GN

I've dated complete strangers before. I consider already being acquainted a leg up. -GN

Isn't a part of dating getting to know the other person better? -GN

_One date. -SW_

_One date, and that's it. I'm not making any promises that it'll go anywhere. -SW_

That's all I ask. -GN

Just allow me to choose the venue? -GN

_...given your track record, I'm not sure if that's a good idea... -SW_

I know a lovely little Italian restaurant. Private, live music. -GN

_What's the name of the place? -SW_

Eh it's more one of those no name, hole-in-the-wall, mom-and-pop ventures. -GN

But for the sake of things we'll call it Angelo's. -GN

_Gabriel. I'm gonna need to know where you plan on taking me. -SW_

A little trust Sammy. -GN

Please...you've just agreed to a date with me. I'm -not- going to fuck this up. -GN

_Does it really mean that much to you, or are you just being a dick? -SW_

How does tomorrow night sound? 7pm okay for you? -GN

_7pm works fine. Do I need to meet you somewhere? -SW_

Nope. I'll be there to pick you up. Dress nice. No holes in those plaid shirts. ;) -GN

_I don't have holes in any of my clothes, Gabriel. But, yeah, I'll dress nice. -SW_

Good. See you tomorrow then. :) -GN

_Yeah. See you tomorrow, Gabe. -SW_

* * *

 

Gabriel had everything planned out to a T. The whole of the next day he'd drive Sam crazy but not showing up for any of their shared classes, spotted only when he zipped by on his bicycle through campus. Oh he'd wave if he was spotted but there was no real interaction between them until that night when he rang the doorbell on Sam's porch that night at 6:55.

He'd actually arrived at 6:45, spending at least five minutes on the porch combing his fingers through his hair and the last few fixing his outflit like a girl preening for prom. He felt ridiculous but Cas had insisted on a white dress shirt and his gold waistcoat that he usually only wore for concerts. 'It brings out your eyes' he claimed, grinning ear to ear as he dressed his brother for a date with his own boyfriend's younger brother. Now Gabriel was as ready as he was ever going to be, reaching up and knocking sharply on the door three times before he tucked his hands deep into his pockets, rocking back and forth while he waited with bated breath for Sam to appear.

* * *

 

So okay...this was nice. What he was wearing that is. Sam stared hard at himself in the mirror and tried to ignore the blush forming on his cheeks because hey, this was just Gabriel. Cas' older brother Gabriel. Gabriel who he most certainly did not have a crush on. He was annoying and a little bit snobbish and he had that stupid annoying grin and golden eyes and--

Sam had to stop himself before he let his thoughts play out too far. It was just one date. There was no need to get so worked up over one date. Sam hadn't even tried to look for Gabriel all day, though even if he did he wouldn't've found him. He did, however, notice that Gabriel wasn't in any of the classes they shared, so he was instantly suspicious. After deciding to stick his hair back in a messy bun (there was no way he was slicking it back, he looked like a dork) he looked down at himself and cringed. Plaid. Jeans. Nothing special but...nice.

He hoped.

It wasn't until he opened the door to see the shorter man standing there dressed way, way up compared to him, that he realized he'd already fucked up.

"Crap. I can go change--"

Gabriel's whole body felt like it was a rubber band pulled too tight, snapping finally when Sam opened the door and...god dammit but there was no man in the world who could make plaid look quite so sexy. His throat ran dry when Sam appeared dressed in one of his rust colored plaid shirts bringing out the hazel in those big puppy eyes. So when he volunteered to go change Gabriel immediately shook his head, reaching out to snag his sleeve between two fingers and give him a tug.

"What? No way. You look perfect."

 _As always_. Gabriel added in his mind giving Sam a very languid once over only to look up at the gentle giant and wink.

"Trust me. C'mon. Our table's waiting."

It was nearly impossible for Sam not to roll his eyes at Gabriel, but he managed to give him a lopsided smile anyway, pulling the door shut as he was tugged briskly away to--well he still had absolutely no idea where the hell Gabriel planned on taking him but Cas had called him beforehand and told him not to worry about it, that everything would be fine.

Sam trusted Cas, who trusted Gabe. So everything would be fine.

He hoped.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" he said as they reached the car.

Gabriel just smiled, resisting the urge to hope his way to the his car which waited at the end of the walk.

"Nope. It's a surprise. You like surprises don't you? Of course you do..."

Of course he didn't, Gabriel knew, from both Dean and Castiel just how much Sam disliked such things but Gabriel hoped by the end of the night his mind was changed. In more ways than one. Turning suddenly as they reached the car Gabriel would tuck his thumbs into the pockets of his waistcoat turning his head up to Sam and smiling his best, most charming smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

The speed with which he delivered his answer startled even Sam. Maybe it wasn't just because he was Cas' brother or that Dean was dating Cas and somehow they were weirdly connected or...whatever this was. Gabe was an annoying little shit, and he was cunning, but for some reason Sam really did find it easy to trust him. Even if he knew it probably wasn't a great idea.

"And for the record I really hate surprises. So you're lucky I agreed to this. If it had been anyone else..."

Sam cut himself off suddenly getting Gabriel to grin even wider adding a Cheshire-cat quality to his smile at that but if he'd actually heard he didn't say to Sam, instead just closing the door and rounding the car to join him.

And with dread (or excitement) bubbling in his stomach Sam couldn’t help but feel like tonight was going to be something else...one way or another.

 


	2. Just Around The Riverbend

Their path led them out of town which surprised Sam quite a bit. He’d feel much better knowing he was safe in a familiar environment, fully embedded in the familiar. In fact he was about to suggest that they turn around and head for Harvelle’s for burgers and pie when Gabriel’s hand thudded onto the console between them. Sam wanted to scoff when the gold-eyed man flexed his fingers invitingly and instead Sam was forced to fold his arms over his chest in an effort to resist the silent call. So instead of staying where Sam felt comfortable he allowed himself to be driven a town over, putting through the brown-stone downtown area headed further away but with, apparently, no real sense of direction at all.

“Can’t you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“I thought we agreed to call it Angelo’s,” Gabriel said slyly, smiling to the road as he appeared to turn into the driveway of a big brick building only to turn around and start driving back in the direction they’d come. “You like Italian right? Pasta? Alfredo?”

Something wasn’t right. Gabriel was taking him through crazy turns, back tracking, taking side streets that just led them right back to the main road. What the hell was he even doing. If they were ever going to get to where they were going, it didn’t seem as if they’d be arriving very soon.

“I didn’t agree to call it anything,” he said, still thoroughly confused. “Italian’s fine but--did you ask me out just to drive me around all night?”

“What? No--no of course not,” Gabriel scoffed flippantly before he leaned forward regarding the street signs and realizing…

“Shit.”

So maybe he’d gotten a little overzealous and a little distracted by the sensation of Sam beside him, reaching out to nudge him gently while he drove a little further past the city heading in what he hoped was East. Sure he was lost but Sam didn’t need to know that. “Just--taking you on a joyrise is all. Enjoying the sights. And a little anticipation never hurt anything right?”

“You are lost, aren’t you?” Great. Just great. Gabriel was probably just doing this to fuck with him and waste his time. He could be studying right now. Catching up on his favorite TV shows. Not this. “Listen if this is all we’re gonna do, wanna just take me home?” It came out a lot harsher than Sam meant it but could anyone really blame him? “I thought this was supposed to be a date?”

That stung. Gabriel wasn’t the kind of person who didn’t like to admit when his feelings were hurt, it just gave someone the opportunity to stab at the wound and dig in a little deeper. So instead of respond Gabriel did what he did best. Snark. “Hey this is part of the date, Samdelion,” he insisted, rolling his eyes back to Sam before he managed to find a road with which he was familiar and began headed back in the right direction. “Dates aren’t just getting to the restaurant, chowing down and leaving am I wrong?”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as they found their way back to the highway feeling a little of his snark failing him as he stared ahead, nervously twisting his hand around the steering wheel. “It’s about sharing space with someone you wanna spend time with and building a little rapport.”

“That’s not what I meant. I would have rather you pull the car over somewhere nice and talked to me instead of dragging me through empty streets.” Somewhere nice in Sam’s books could have been an empty park or the side of the train tracks for all he cared. It made him a lot less anxious to be sitting with Gabriel, talking, instead of apparently driving in circles on his way to God knows where. Their destination however became more apparent as they entered their own town--heading past the school and Sam and Dean’s house right back down the street to…

“Did--did you seriously just get lost on your way to your own apartment?”


	3. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What tricks does Gabriel have up his sleeve? Only he really knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I think I'm trying to finish the story so I can post it as a complete work but I don't suppose there's any harm in giving you a taste of what's to come.

“No!” Gabriel insisted vehemently as he slipped out of the car and rounded his way to the passenger’s side, opening the door for Sam and gesturing him on ahead. Gabriel couldn’t stay mad at Sam long. Especially when he was smirking like that, eyes all sparkly with playfulness as he ribbed the blonde man for their detour. “Now would you come on? We’re late!” For perhaps the most important date of Gabriel’s whole damn life.

Sam was definitely surprised and pleasantly so. It wasn’t somewhere fancy. It was in the comfort of Cas and Gabe’s apartment and, okay, so maybe Gabriel wasn’t as bad as he previously thought. He let himself be led to the apartment door and all but pushed inside. Already there was music playing, soft and faint from further inside and the warm garlicky smell that permeates only the best of Italian places.

“C’mon in and I’ll take your coat,” Gabriel offered kindly, smiling as he nudged Sam inside guiding him in further to see that the living room had been cleared for the most part, the small kitchen table settled in the middle with a white table cloth and two place settings, a candle already burning in the stand and bread on the table.

Sam was on the brink of making a joke about Gabriel playing host until he saw the set up he had going on in the living room. All at once his heart began pounding and he cleared his throat to keep from choking on the sugary sweet 80’s romcom set up. In fact he was almost fairly certain that was exactly where Gabriel had gotten the idea. “Are you serious?” he choked but before he could get an answer Gabriel was already gone leaving Sam to do as he was asked, taking a seat and picking up a piece of still-warm bread from the basket.

Before much longer there were frantic whispers accompanying the music when it faded and died. “The garlic bread isn’t done,” came Cas’ familiar gruff whisper followed by Gabriel’s higher voice, hissing as he seemed to all but shove Cas out towards the back door. Sam was chuckling at the exchange before he knew it hearing the faint arguing of Gabe and Cas in the kitchen. Apparently Castiel had known about this all along and that was why he’d told Sam there wasn’t any need to worry.

“It’s fine, I’ll get it, just go! You promised you’d be gone by now!”

“You promised to be back before now. Did you get lost?”

“Just goooo…go. Leave now and never come back.”

“But I live here.”

“It’s an expression Cassie--please?”

The murmuring disappeared as the music returned, classical stuff that Gabriel had collected over the years and soon enough the man himself returned, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and his hair pulled back into a ponytail as he walked out with two water glasses setting them on the table.

“Alright--” he said, his cheeks just a little flushed from moving around in the too-hot kitchen, but he still turned to smile at Sam before he spoke. “So--welcome to Angelo’s--oh wait.”

Pausing in his spiel Gabriel turned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a big fuzzy fake handlebar mustache, settling it beneath his nose. Turning back to Sam he smiled and put on a fake Italian accent for the occasion.

“Welcome to Angelo’s! I hope you are hungry because we have prepared a decadent meal just for you and your date! Wherever he is...should I start you off with soup or salad?”

Honestly Sam didn’t know why he was surprised.

“Oh my god, no,” Sam called out softly as he covered his face with one hand. His shoulders were already trembling under the weight of his laughter and tears appeared in his eyes. “You are absolutely ridiculous.” No point in trying to sway Gabe away from doing this though so he composed himself enough to look up into his face (and not laugh at that stupid mustache) to answer him. “Salad. Salad’s fine.”

Gabriel’s eyes were alight seeing Sam break down and really laugh, his whole body warming at the sound as he smiled and ‘wrote’ onto his hand. “Ah yes, very good. Our Ceasar salad is to die for. Just don’t ask Brutus to make it for you, yes? Good, good I shall return!”

Gabriel smiled and left with a flourish for the kitchen. There was a little clamoring but before much longer a no-longer mustachioed Gabriel returned furrowing his brow. “I don’t know who the guy in the mustache is but that handsome fellow just threw these salads at me and sent me out here,” he said with a smile settling Sam’s plate in front of him before taking up his seat opposite.

“Looks good right?”

“I hate you.”

The words were weak and Sam knew it, fighting the furious blush that was forming on his tan skin. He couldn’t break his eyes away from Gabriel for a second and even worse he couldn’t keep the corners of his damn mouth from twitching into a stupid grin. This was not supposed to be happening. This was just supposed to be a one date thing. Gabriel certainly wasn’t supposed to be making him laugh and smile and blush like this, because that just wasn’t something Sam Winchester had ever done before in his presence. As hard as he tried though he just couldn’t fight it and stopping holding back the huge grin when Gabriel sat down. “Yeah, Gabe. It looks amazing.” Part of him wondered why he hadn’t agreed to this sooner, considering how much he really did like Gabriel, and how many times he asked him. “You put this together yourself?”

“With Cassie’s help--I’m sure you heard him in there,” Gabriel said with a smirk nodding his head in the direction his brother had exited, surely going to spend the rest of the evening back at the Winchester abode with Dean while Gabriel kept Sam over here. “But yes. I like cooking and thought you might enjoy something simple for this being a first date and all.” Spearing a bit of his salad Gabriel smiled and took a few bites, letting out a sigh. He really did make a good dressing sometimes. “Eat,” he insisted smirking as he wiped a bit of dressing from the corner of his mouth and sucked it off the end of his finger.

This was far too surreal for Sam. If he was being honest, this was also one of the single most romantic, albeit cheesiest, dates he had ever been on. Sam gave a nod to Gabriel tucking into his own salad. From what he (thought he) knew about Gabriel, he wasn’t really a salad person, which would explain why he completely drowned his in dressing. Either that or because the dressing was probably the best Sam had ever had. He shot Gabriel shy glances every once in a while, eating in almost total silence. “It’s amazing, really,” he repeated his phrase while Sam tried to search his mind for some other word, some other expression that could best describe how he felt, how beautiful everything was and how great Gabriel was for doing this for him. Instead, he came up with a question. “Why me?”

Gabriel paused with a bite of his salad in his mouth when Sam asked his question, the innocence of it striking him rather hard for some reason. Swallowing he wiped his face with his napkin and sat up, considering his words carefully, chuckling as he rolled his shoulders and shook his head. “To be honest? I don’t know.” There was a first. Gabriel Novak admitting he didn’t know something. It was disconcerting for Gabriel to feel under the microscope when he was used to doing the same to his other dates. But Sam wasn’t just some date, this was Sammy freakin’ Winchester here. How could he not want to spend one-on-one time with him? Gabriel stood up and picked up his plate, reaching for Sam’s as he did so.

“I’ve kind of always had a thing for you. I never understood it. Still don’t understand it. But I’m kind of tired of fighting it...you know what I mean?” he asked, his voice gone soft before he took their plates and disappeared into the kitchen.

So Gabriel had always had a thing for him...huh. What was probably the most shocking about this was the fact that, as far as Sam knew, Gabriel had never had trouble expressing his feelings for other people. Sam, knowing he was different and possibly even a little bit special made his entire body grow warm. Of course, there was still the possibility that Gabriel was being an ass, saying shit he knew that Sam wanted to hear just to dump him back off at home and never speak to him again. Somewhere in Sam’s heart he knew Gabriel wouldn’t do that. Who the hell else would put on a fake mustache just to make the experience more authentic?

Speaking of--Gabriel returned shortly as his mustachioed counterpart, a little dressing in his mustache as he swept over to refresh their water glasses. “So!” he raved, accent back in place. “You enjoyed our salads yes? And for dinner I would ordinarily have a full menu of options for you to select from but tonight sadly we only have shrimp Alfredo prepared. This is good, yes?”

Sam just nodded deciding it was alright to let loose and go along with Gabe’s game. “Yeah, that’s fine,” Sam stopped himself from calling him Gabe which would probably ruin the illusion but he gave him a wink anyway.

“Angelo, call me Angelo,” Gabriel said with a wiggle of his mustache giving Sam a wink in return before he swayed back to the kitchen, giving a bit of a show before he could return--sans mustache--with their entree. The bowls were piled high with shimp and cheese filled tortellini all just drowning in a rich, creamy-looking Alfredo sauce.

“Seriously the way that guy shoves things at me you’d think I worked here,” he grumbled playfully before he smiled at Sam, this time waiting it seemed for him to take the first bite.

When Gabriel set the bowl down in front of him it was impossible to miss the way he stared, waiting for Sam to give him a review. So he took the first bite without making any snarky comments (‘If i’m testing for poison and I die, I’ll kill you’) as hard as it was to hold back.

“Holy--” Sam’s swear was replaced with a groan around his food in a less than savory fashion. Hazel eyes looked up big and bright in the light of the candle. “Gabriel this is fantastic! Did you make this yourself?”

Gabriel’s shoulders puffed out proudly as he nodded looking down to spear his own food, stuffing in a bite before he could gush. It was a bad habit, one he was trying to break. He wanted to tell Sam it was really the reason he’d not been in school all day. He’d made the pasta and rolled tortellini all morning, carefully seasoned and created the sauce in the afternoon and helped Cas put it all together with the shrimp before he’d left to go pick Sam up. “With help, of course,” he said instead, grinnin a little bigger under the wide-eyed stare Sam was giving him. “I told you. I like cooking. And if you think dinner is great just wait till you try dessert.” That was the last surprise of the night but between now and then Gabriel still had a few more up his sleeve.

Sam could plainly see just how proud Gabriel was of himself, and just as well he should be. It was almost difficult to pace himself while eating. “You’re amazing,” he breathed unaware that he’d started to stare. Gabriel was just amazing and he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it till now. “Seriously. Have you ever thought about running your own restaurant? You might have to get actual waiters though, so I don’t know how much fun that would be for you,” Sam said with a chuckle, returning to his food.

“Nah, if I had my own restaurant,” Gabriel mused, pushing his pasta around and making sure each bite was soaked with sauce before he ate any of it. “I would play waiter just to mess with people. I’d wear the mustache too.” Wiggling his imaginary ‘stache Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not great with business though. I spend money like it’s nothing and I’m a sucker for the good stuff. Send me to Whole Foods any day but please don’t make me buy stock ingredients for Shrimp Alfredo at a Wal-Mart.” Not that he had anything against the place but when it came to Gabriel’s love for food it had to be the best. He was just a snob that way.

But speaking of food...Gabriel paused suddenly glancing curiously back to the kitchen and inhaling deeply. He leapt up so suddenly his chair nearly overturned and only after catching and shooting Sam what he hoped was a comforting smile did he tear up the steps and into the kitchen. There was a curse and a clatter and--

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’

“It’s okay!” Gabriel shouted from the kitchen, opening the windows in there only to run out and open the ones in the living room too, a slight haze of smoke starting to billow out with the breeze. “It’s okay--” he said again, more for himself than for Sam, calming himself with a smear of burned garlic bread on his face. Looking sheepish he combed his fingers through his hair and let out a weak chuckle.

“So uh...nix on the garlic bread. Maybe I _shouldn't_ try to be head chef and wait tables at the same time…”

**Author's Note:**

> And because I love visuals...
> 
> Gabriel's shirt/waistcoat looks like: (http://www.nealandpalmer.com/images/items/1e92fdfb2ef3f63a626d577680c0cab9.jpg )
> 
> Sam's shirt:  
> (http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s142/BooBooBGone/Screencaps/vlcsnap-00021-1.png)


End file.
